callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Commando (weapon)
There's something that I need to get off my chest... The Commando looks really ****ing ugly. I mean, really. The weird magazine, flat top receiver, and rail system were bad enough, but after watching some Call of Duty: Black Ops gameplay videos again, the whole weapon just looks like a big, bulky, pixelated piece of crap. That's pretty sad, considering that its supposed to be the staple weapon of the MACV-SOG. On another note though, the FAMAS F1 FELIN looks gorgeous. Thoughts? 04:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I understand that the Commando looks quite strange with all that seatbelt-type material draped all over it and that it looks a bit fake, but i dont understand why you hate it so much. It not that bad when you actually use it. Remember that guns are guns. You shoot them. Asthetics really arent that important so long as the gun is any good. The Famas you mentioned is not actually F1. Its Famas G2 Felin. You can tell by the vastly reduced rail at the top. I liked using this gun (good to finally use it on full auto) but while it looked okay, I thought it looked overly chunky. Just stating my opinion on these matters. Let me know what you think. (that is, the previous poster and/or everyone else. (~~TheMaddBadgerr~~) 11:24 am January 16 Why "Commando" instead of "XM177E2"? Does anybody else think it's peculiar that the XM177E2 is referred to as the "Commando" in Call of Duty: Black Ops? For those of you who don't know, the in-game name "Commando" refers to the series name of the rifle (the Colt Model 629 Commando) while "XM177E2" refers to the military designation assigned by the U.S. Army. I also found a really detailed website about firearms and equipment used by the MACV-SOG during the period of time in between the years of 1964 and 1972, I just wish that Treyarch had seen it first. :/ If anybody is interested, here's the link: http://www.modernforces.com/sog_weapons.htm The game developers can call a gun whatever they want to. If the wanted to call the gun the "Pussybanger 9000" they would. Crazywarfire 23:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Crazy I found it to be very fascinating. 16:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) if it was named car-15 that would reduce confusionThedeerhunter 04:16, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Commando is easier to say than XM177E2... that and other things... like the fact that not to many people care to know what the XM177E2 is... Price25 04:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) NERD It also seems that not too many people care to know what the MACV-SOG was either. :/ 14:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Did it ever occur that Treyarch didn't call it an XM177E2 because... well... it actually isn't an XM177E2? If you look at the XM177E2 in the picture at the link above, you'll see it has a fixed A1 carry handle. Flattop receivers like the one on the M4 and this frankengun weren't in the military mindset before the Colt ACR in the '90s (hell, it took them a decade after the M4 to put rails on the M16). You can cry "black ops got if first" all effing day if you want (*braces for the incoming flame attacks*), but this Vietnam-era M4gery is a 100% fictional M4 clone made up by Treyarch in order to pull in the tacticool MW2 crowd. Of course, they could also have used a carbine version of the 656, an actual railed M16A1 prototype tested during the Vietnam conflict as a light sniper/designated marksman rifle, but don't ask me why they didn't (maybe too much research for them to do? lol). But what do I know? I'm just a "gun nerd" and nobody seems to like us or have any interest in our input around here. Happy Halloween, BTW. :) Ghost Leader 19:18, October 31, 2010 (UTC) You're right, Ghost Leader. I've played through the single player campaign and used the weapon in online multiplayer, and after comparing it with the picture of a real XM177E2 from the Web site that I posted above, I've come to the conclusion that the Commando isn't based on the XM177E2. I find this to be extremely strange because (according to Wikipedia) the XM177E2 is very popular as a model for airsoft guns and it's well known that Infinity Ward and Treyarch model the firearms in the Call of Duty video games after airsoft lookalikes of such weapons (one example being the Tokyo Marui Beta Spetsnaz, of which the AK-74u is based on). 12:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :You are all a bunch of dumbshits. The reason why it's called the "Commando" is because it's a Colt Commando. Jesus Christ, why don't any of you actually know what the fuck you're talking about? YuriKaslov 17:57, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Then it must be a sub-varient because it doesn't have a carry handle. God like65 23:10, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :or a early modelGod like65 22:16, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :The Commado is a varirt of the car -15 or XM177E2 and the acr is made by bushmaster :The ACR is also made by companies like Steyre and Remington. Trayvin talk 21:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC) iDo we move it to Commando (weapon)? Technically it is just called the Commando in-game. Imrlybord7 14:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Eh, go ahead. That's what the game calls it. Besides, we can always change it if need be. Chief z 14:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :The thing is that I'm not really for or against it. Although I agree with the policy of naming things as they are named in-game, I also think it was very stupid of Treyarch to just call it the "Commando." Imrlybord7 14:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Same here; I'm not too hung up on it, the game being months away from release and all. On another note, I recall Max Payne naming the same gun just "Commando," but that's neither here nor there. Chief z 14:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Additionally, what of the optics? Are we to put them into their own category in the same way that the AUG has been handled, simply label it as what it's modeled after? Or is that a special case? Mechanical 42 06:50, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, side note that the optics seem to be modeled after the Colt 4x20 scope, or some variation thereof. Mechanical 42 15:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :: ::It is possible that it is a Colt Commando. :: ::When I first saw "Commando" I was hoping for a SIG Commando. They're my personal favorite type of assault rifle. Oh well, maybe Modern Warfare 3. FlapjacksNsyrup 02:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :: ::if u guys noticed in another game there is the exasct gun and it is named 552 cammando so they probably just abbrveated it. srry for spelling mistakes ::The commando is actully a project name for the carbine varint of the m16 magazine the magazine looks like a 20 round STANAG, but the article states it contains 30 rounds.What's up with that? Price25, 23:09 June 17, 2010 (UTC) The SOG often customised their weapons to better suit their needs. it's very possible that the magazines were made special for the unit. (JayPeezey 16:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC)) Also keep in mind that CoD doesn't always get magazine models or capacities correct. But it was definitely a 30 round mag in the gameplay they showed. Imrlybord7 16:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : Additionally, that magazine is far too long to be a 20 round mag. Trust me, I have three AR-15s and one CAR-4. : the magazine looks as if its falling out of the gun the magazine latch hole is clearly seen i wish the designers would actually have some hands on experience with the guns they are trying to portray it would really benefit the games alot. : I think if they spent as much time on range-firing the actual guns as they do on adding all kinds of sneaky easter-eggs to their models (finger prints, markings, text), they might make some weapon models that are accurate and interesting. The only problem there is that some of the guns they included in the game are just about extinct (in a manner of speaking) and could be prohibitively expensive or downright impossible to even rent for range firing. Incrognito 22:40, October 15, 2010 (UTC) It's a 30 round mag. I have a VERY reasonable explanation: IT HAS 30 BULLETS IN IT. Wow, that was easy. Please stop putting CAR-15 on this page It's called the Commando in-game, and that's the only name that should be on the page, period. remember, this wiki treats all weapons as fictional, and while it may piss off Wikipedia-certified gun nerds that we don't have "CAR-15" somewhere on the page, they'll have to live with it. Darkman 4 01:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright, the "Official name" for this thing is the Commando, but someone needs to at least write out the facts that this rifle should not exist in the game. I'm not being nerd about it. I'm just more informed than the next guy who writes something. If someone wants to know how clouds are formed, you telling them doesn't make you a "nerd". Anyway, it should just be pointed out that this rifle is a complete fiction and that it borrows its features from the CAR-15 in terms of the stock and lower reciever and that the upper has the short barrel of the M733 which is also called the "Colt Commando". It also has the flat top rails, which means that there is no carrying handle, a thing that doesn't exist for AR-15s during the entire Cold War period and would not be invented until the mid 90s. All these should be pointed out for those interested. Yes, it's a game, but people are curious and I don't want to be cliche, but "The more you know, the better" :We allowed people to add real life info a while ago, but what happened was that there were pages where there was more RL info than in-game info. Gun pages are here to give info about how to use the guns in the game and their stats; not for gun nerds to jerk each other off about "inconsistencies". As one of our users said when we allowed RL info, "The CoD Wiki is a very poor place for gun information". Now, we treat guns as completely fictional, which has made our gun pages look much better. Darkman 4 19:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :: But its making kids think that they are gun experts. And only embrassing themselves when they write on some forum that US Forces in Vietnam used Famas from 2001 and Arctic Wafare from eighties. :::We're not here to prevent people from embarassing themselves. Darkman 4 17:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Who cares if it makes kids think they're gun experts? If they decide to be stupid and believe everything they see and hear in a video game, then it's their own damn fault, not ours. No offense if you're a Democrat, but could you please keep the "Blame Bush" to a minimum? OrcishTroll 12:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::@OrcishTroll, I am completely confused about your statement. Where was Bush mentioned in this discussion? Incrognito 22:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Nowhere, it's just my analogy. Democrats have a habit of blaming Bush for some stuff he wasn't really responsible for, this guy's blaming us for something we're not really responsible for. Thus, my comment "keep the Blame Bush to a minimum". OrcishTroll 21:00, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Um you do know it was called the CAR-15 in the earlier E3 gameplay Peeshmail 17:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::It's just a game dude, chill out. The gun was called the CAR-15 in the early stages of the game so it must have some kind of connection to the weapon referred as the "Commando" in game. That is what the trivia section is for, besides some people are not "Wikipedia nerds" the just know a lot about guns and I think that you might be being a little to obsessive about the game and just lay back and relax. As for politics (Republican) I would rather leave it where politics is supposed to be and not on the COD wiki. ::: ::: Diffirent pickup icons in MP trailer Has anyone noticed that the Commando in the MP trailer appears to have (at least) 2 diffirent killfeed icons? In the first section, when the player gets "first blood", the barrel is shorter (this is the most obvious diffirence, but there are other diffirences as well) than in the next section (gameplay section on "Launch"). Perhaps it's a feature of CaC 2.0? --Sentinel 101 17:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Which video were you referring to? Could you give the internal link for it (assuming it's on the wiki). Incrognito 22:31, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Iron Sights Is it me or does the Commando use the FAMAS iron sights? - The Asian Gangsta' :No, and neither does the in-game FAMAS. They both use a form of tactical sights, but the commando's appears to be shorter and fatter. YuriKaslov 07:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :the FA-MAS,CAR-15, and the g-11. all have very similar sightsThedeerhunter 10:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::FAMAS, Commando, G11, Enfield and AUG use the same tactical iron sights. BRX 11:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC)BRX Here's a pic that looks like the FAMAS, Commando, G11, Enfield, AUG, and the M60's iron sights. - The Asian Gangsta' 09:08pm, September 10, 2010 http://stickman.rainierarms.com/galleries/AR15%20Carbines%20II/IMG_9295%201028%20WEVO%20Stick.jpg : Thanks Gangsta, you're absolutely right about that sight. Seems kind of boring to be using the same tactical sight for almost a quarter of the guns in the game though... Incrognito 22:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : Just like to add that the comando and enfield have diffent versions of the sight and in real life so does the aug. Rate of Fire and Damage This weapon fires at 700 RPM. The damage is somewhere between 20 and 33. It is an m4 carbine from that era or a colt commando or ar-15 or whatever you want to call it. Shouldn't someone add that it is blindingly obvious it's an m4 or is that too "gun nerdy" The damage for the Commando is the same as the AK-47 based on test I did, they're both 3-hit kills in close-medium range and 4-hit kills in long range, hope this is helpful. - The Asian Gangsta' 1:07pm, November 13, 2010 All automatic assault rifles in Black Ops have 40-30 damage (excluding the Famas, which is 35-25). Pat5556 17:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :AUG and Enfield also do 35-35 damage. 17:51, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I can see the AUG, as it is identical to the Famas, almost, but the Einfield? Considering it's essentially the "average" gun, wouldn't that cause it to be extremely underpowered? At least compared to other ARs. Last few unlocked assault class weapon? judging from what I saw from the Create a Class menu, I saw that the 'commando' was at the bottom few - balancing issues much? Wiki-waffle 15:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. The rank requirement is very high for the Commando. Me personally, I think the Famas is better. Davey2k10 17:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) No Arctic Camo No such thing, pic caption should be changed. why is this page up for deletion? i mean realy? 00:28, November 23, 2010 (UTC)klcdeathman why is this page up for deletion? i mean realy? 00:28, November 23, 2010 (UTC)klcdeathman :It's not. Seems someone decided to get all frustrated and nominate it for deletion. YuriKaslov 00:34, November 23, 2010 (UTC) About it's recoil I believe the part where it says it has a tendency to jump to the right should be removed, as it's not true; the car has a 60 sidekick value on both left and right, as such, during prolonged fire the weapon would kick at a balance of those to values which is either non, or left followed by right and vice-versa. From my experience, I think it has a medium vertical recoil which can be mitigated by shooting two-round bursts. Why is there a video entitled "new set up :):)" in the centre of the page? Is this some pathetic attempt to boost views? I didn't watch very much of it, but from what I saw it is not related to the Commando. ' 17:22, December 15, 2010 (UTC)Unknown Contributor' 17:22, December 15, 2010 (UTC) spam? there's this random guy who posted a totally unrelated video in this page 'my new setup' or something. it doesn't even contain the commando as far as I seen. excuse my noobness, but I think that's called 'advertisment' and it should be removed. 18:08, December 15, 2010 (UTC) A superior version of the AK-47 The commando has less recoil, better iron sights, and a faster reload time. The only thing the AK47 has going for it is that it is unlocked quicker, but once you have both guns unlocked is there any reason why you would not use this over the AK? 06:40, December 29, 2010 (UTC) This sounds like the Famas VS AUG debate all over again...in that debate, they were clones save for reload (AUG had balanced reloads while Famas was faster than AUGs in not-empty but slower on empty), recoil (Famas is up and to the right, AUG is everywhere), unlock (Famas is 14 while AUG is late 20s or something) and ACOG (Famas is Colt while AUG is Swarovski). As for this debate here, the AK-47 just has fame and PK-AV ACOG going for it, while the Commando has better sights, recoil, and even reload. Plus, it even has a quicker and more unique 'nade launcher reload than all other guns...I think. All in all, use the Commando for competition, and use the AK-47 for showing off and using ACOG.Trueblade74 15:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Through it's accury and rate of fire is better the ak is more relieable and does more damage Expanding the ****ing article! I've tried at least 15 times to expand the multiplayer article on this weapon. But someone keeps knocking it down to size every time i do it. If you're not going to let me expand it, than at least try to yourself you ****ers. :You aren't "expanding it". You're adding useless, subjective garbage. Yüri Kaslov 19:27, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Heh. I just went on a rampage with the Commando on Jungle, while playing as the SOG. The first thing that came to my mind was Elias from Platoon. I should've been running lightweight/steady aim/marathon. Just thought I'd put it out there. Yüri Kaslov 21:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Getting used to it. You have to admit this, the Commando takes a lot more getting used to than the AK-47. With the AK, anyone can run onto the battlefield and get a spy plane within the first fifteen seconds. But the Commando can only be used to dominate by mildly skilled players at the least. Out of frustration, people switch back to the AK for it's easy-to-use style. I use the Commando to win matches all the time, and i usually suceed. It just takes a crafty player to use it correctly. So what do you say to this, are you good enough to get a few killstreaks with the Commando, or do you use something else at level 44? - mph2044438 I don't see why it should "take more skill" than the AK47. If anything it should take less skill because statwise the Commando is mostly identical to the AK47, but in the few areas where there is a difference the Commando is superior. The only thing I can think of is that some players preer the AK47 for aesthetic reasons and maybe that is effecting their performance when they play, but really it shouldn't. The guns are virtually identical, but the commando has better recoil and reload time so its just better. 08:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC) What he said. ^ The AK-47 is, in all areas, tied with or inferior to the Commando. I have no clue how people would be better using it, other than the fact that it's the "EPIK superpopular AK!"Pat5556 17:51, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Uh, maybe it's because it has only vertical recoil, making it better head-on against targets (especially when applying bullets directly to the forehead) than the Commando, which has mostly horizontal recoil, making it better against targets oblivious to your presence. Different strokes for different folks, to use an altered version of a vintage phrase. --Delta1138 SnooPING AS usual I see 19:59, May 17, 2011 (UTC) The reload animation The reload animation is not the same as the SCAR-H from MW2. Just watch videos of the two one after the other, you'll see. The SCAR's is slower and the rifle is held at more of an angle. The bolt release of the SCAR is hit less harshly than the Commando's. YuriKaslov 23:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) like i siad beffore...just bairelly put it but there is a game that has a 552 commando. That because it's not a scar L OR H it's a proytype of the mordern day m4a1 watch the language, troll. In case anybody knows anything about guns in a war situation, which few of you seem to: soldiers will customize their guns, take parts from one gun and put it on another, and it ends up looking wierd. If it has a mag that works with the receier, a woriking firing pin, operational chamber and trigger, and bullets: it's a useful gun. That can certainly sound plausable, but there's no need to say you wish to do that to everyone. That's frankly disgusting. 11:35, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Tiger Camo When I was playing not to long ago on Crash Site in the singleplayer, I came across a friendly A.I. soldier holding a Commando assault rifle with the tiger camoflauge. I'm not sure if that is a glitch or not. - Random Ally1337 it may be a glitch. the only time you should see a tiger commando is on victor charlie. when i play crashsite, i usually just see woodland camo. recoil profile... where is it? why doesn't someone post the gun's recoil profile, like the centerspeed and stuff? "Moderately low" is pretty vague. a value of 60 up, left right and a centerspeed of 1500. seriel number should we add that it ight be a refrence to the percy jackson series as it says pjackson and minotour I dunno, because I just keep thinking that someone will pop out and say something like "No IRL allowed" or some shit like that. For now, put it in the trivia, but add a note in your description asking if this is proper. BTW, Percy Jackson didn't exist in the 60's. Just saying. Trueblade74 15:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Many, many weapons of black ops aren't supposed to exist in its timeline, so it's not really a problem. But i think it's possible to add the info in the trivia section ;D RC95 20:05, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Infinite ammo I'm not sure wether its a glitch with the gun or with the level, but when i was palying in Victor Charlie I had a commando with dual amgs and one with an acog (and tiger cammo) and the ammo count was 30/1023. whenever i reloaded this dropped ot 30/993 and a split second later jumped back up to 30/1023. Jammy Duel 23:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :That glitch is present with multiple weapons across the series. But please use a forum to discuss about the weapon, the article's talk page is for discussing about the article itself. Thank you. 23:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC)